House of Overdrive
by ZyriaYP01
Summary: Nina has a secret life aside from being the chosen one. Her dad, Andrew Hartford, has a job for her. What is It? Becoming the Red Overdrive Ranger when evil awakens, and leading a team to find the Corona Aurora. When the evil rises, her team, and her friends are sent down a dangerous path to the corona aurora, and to new relationships. NinaXFabian Rating T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Beginning**

Nina tensed. She sensed it, again, and this time, it was stronger than ever!

When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped up and turned around, falling defensive.

She sighed when she realized that the person who tapped her was her roomate Amber, and not what she thought it would be.

"Nina, are you ok?" Amber asked, while she and the other members of Anubis looked at her worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well we were wondering if you were still joining us for lunch?"

"Sorry guys, I can't. I promised Mr. Sweet I'd help him with some stuff."

"Oh, well we can stay if you want?" suggested Joy.

"NO, guys, go on, have fun! I'll be fine."

"Ok, see you later then Neens!" said Fabian, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the Anubis residents walked out, and Nina sighed. She hated keeping this secret from her friends, but she

had no choice. They would be in incredible amounts of danger if they found out. Nina pulled out her tracker, and

called Spencer.

"Spencer, this is Nina, come in?"

_"Nina I read you, what's wrong?"_

"Have you found any new information on the Corona Aurora?"

_"Unfortunately not, Nina, but I will let you know immediately when something occurs."_

"Ok, thanks Spencer, tell my dad I say hello!"

_"Of course, Nina. Bye!"_

"Bye Spencer..."

With a sigh, Nina put away her tracker, and with a quick glance around to make sure nobody heard, walked out

of the abandoned classroom she had used.

When the bell rang, Nina found herself in her next class, Daydreaming about life before this craziness.

~_Flashback~_

_"Nina, one day evil will arise, and when it does, I will need you to return, and take up your spot as the Red Overdrive Ranger. Understood?_

_"Yes, Dad."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Nina! Earth to Nina!"

Nina snapped her eyes open, and found the members of Sibuna looking at her wierdly.

"Sorry, guys, I was...um...daydreaming again...I...guess."

"Nina, are you okay?" asked Fabian, staring at her with a cautious look.

"Yeah, no worries, I'm fine."

"Okay, Bu-"

Fabian was then cut off by the entering of Mr. Sweet, who then called for the classes attention.

With a bored sigh, Nina then continued her day. She did this, however, not knowing, that the next day, her whole life would be turned inside out with

a single phone call.

**Author's Note**

**1) This is my first story, so I'm open to suggestions! **

**2) I will most likely have longer (as in, WAY longer) chapters once this story gets going.**

**3) If you have any questions, please feel free to message me!**

**~ZyriaYP01**


	2. Chapter 2: Victim and Suspect

**Chapter Two: Victim and Suspect **

Science. The one class Nina hated, and she was sitting in it right now

Mr. sweet was currently explaining the periodic table. Nina, already having learned this, was daydreaming

~_Flashback~_

_"But dad, why not? "_

_"I'm sorry, but your too young, Nina_

_ You could get hurt."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Nina, could you answer Question 12 for me please? "

Luckily, Nina snapped out of her daydream long enough to answer the question.

" Um, Titanium? "

"Correct. Thank you Nina."

Nina then sighed in relief when the bell rang. She raced out of her seat, out the door, and to her locker which she then leaned against. She sighed, and jumped when her phone rang.

When she answered it, she was suprised to hear not the voice of her father, but her brother, Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford.

"Mack? What's going on? "

"Nina! We need your help!"

" What did you and Dad do this time?"

Unknown to Nina, the others had followed her, and were hiding . But they were confused. Didn't Nina live with her Gran? And weren't her parents dead?

"...Nina we didn't mean too!" How were we supposed to know you can't microwave metal?! "

" sigh, do I have to come now?! "

" If you want the mansion to survive ..."

" Ugh, and dads the suposed genius of this incredibly talented family. Alright, I'm on my way."

Nina then hung up the phone, and after looking around, teleported out

The others gasped in shock. They ran over to Nina's locker, and, after comfirming Nina's absence, started talking.

Meanwhile, at the Hartford Mansion, Nina teleported in.

"Nina, thank god, get in here! " yelled her brother, Mack, before turning around and running back into the kitchen.

Nina ran into the kitchen, and, seeing the fire, called on her ninja powers, and absorbed it and its energy. Once she had finished , she turned to her brother and her father, the world famous Andrew Hartford, and glared at them, while they looked down at the floor in shame. Nina then spoke.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! "

"Nina, we-"

"Nope! Don't want to hear it. I am going to pretend this never happened, and go back to school before someone misses me. I will let Spencer give you your punishments. "

With that, a very aggravated fire ninja teleported out of the room, leaving a very confused father and brother behind. And a very smug servant.

Nina got back to the school, and got a very odd welcoming committee.

"CRAP!" Nina yelled, quickly running into the school. Once she got to her classroom, she realized she was 20 minutes late . She takes a deep breath, and walks in.

"Nina, how nice of you to join us." says Mr. Sweet, looking at her sternly.

"Mr. Sweet I am so sorry, I lost track of time an-"

"Enough! You have detention after school today and tomorrow." said Mr. Sweet.

The others looked shocked. **The** Nina Martin, in detention?

"Yes, Mr. Sweet ."

"Now please, take your seat."

Nina walked to her seat, and sat down, ignoring the stares of her fellow housemates.

She sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

* * *

**Authors Note**:

**Hey everybody! I've received a couple of reviews, and am very excited! Sorry for taking so long, but updates are going to be slow, considering the fact my schedule is (unfortunalty) INCREDIBLY busy.**

**Thanks!**

**~ZyriaYP01**


	3. Chapter 3: Travel

Chapter 3: Revealed

"Thank goodness." Nina sighed. Two days later, and detention was _finally _over. As she walked into Anubis house, she spotted everyone in the common room. She decided to head in and talk to everyone, considering the fact that they hadn't had the chance to hang out at all in the past two days. As she walked into the room, all eyes in the room turned towards her, and she gulped. Uh oh.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nina asked, looking at them.

"Why were you late two days ago?" asked Patricia, "You're never late without a good reason."

"I already know you guys saw me teleport." said Nina, "You don't have to lie."

"What? How did you-?" asked an obviously flustered Mara.

"You guys were talking so loud elephants are quieter than you. That and the fact Amber's hair was hanging down." said Nina, laughing.

The others stared at her, amazed. But before they could ask anymore questions, her phone rang. She glanced at it, her face growing serious as she saw the caller ID.

"Spencer, what's up?"

_"Nina, your dad found the crown and Moltor and Flurious are both after it! And now your dad has been kidnapped and I don't know what to do!" said Spencer, calmly and positively freaking out._

_"_Ok Spencer, I need you to calm down, and go to the basement." said Nina. While Spencer had been talking, she had run upstairs to get her laptop and hacked into her father's account. She sits down and puts the phone on speaker. "Now I need you to open the file labeled 'Overdrive'."

_"Should I send out the holo-invites?"_

"I just did." She says, ignoring the others' confused looks.

_"Ok, I'm sending you the Red Overdrive Tracker now."_

Nina felt a slight shaking on her palm. She looks at it, and a second later she feels the smooth surface of her Overdrive Tracker. The others gasp. She yet again ignores them.

"What about the other trackers?"

_"The other trackers have been given owners. Sending you the files now."_

"Spencer who are these people? I need names, Spencer. Not their files."

_"Click on the first file. This is Ronny Robinson, professional race car driver. She will be the Yellow Overdrive Operator. Next is Rose Ortiz, child prodigy. She's gonna be the Pink Overdrive Operator. Next, Will Aston, Artifact Recovery Specialist. He's Black. Dax Lo, stuntman will be Blue. That's all I have for you."_

"Alright thanks, Spencer. I'm on my way home, ok? See you soon!"

_"Alright see you in a minute Nina." _

"Nina, are you seriously leaving? Now?"

"Sorry Eddie, but I have to."

"Nina, we can't be apart remember? Osirian, Paragon?! I'm coming with you."

"Eddie, you can't. Your dad's here, you need to stay."

"Nina, **please**, let me come, alright, I can help."

"Ugh, fine, but if your dad comes and puts me at gunpoint, which you know he will, you are backing me up, kapeesh?"

"Deal."

"Alright you have five minutes to pack up and say your goodbyes then we're teleporting out of here. Go."

"You guys can't just leave us," said Patricia, pulling Nina aside, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome following.

"Guys I have to. The world is at stake, if me and my team don't defeat Moltor and Flurious it's the end."

"Ready to go!" said Eddie, coming down the stairs. "Are we leavin?"

"A little excited aren't we?" said Nina, shaking her head jokingly. "Let's go!"

Once they said goodbye to the others, Nina took out her tracker.

"How are we getting there?" said Eddie, looking at her confused.

"You'll see. Just hang on."


End file.
